


[柱红（隐）] 瞬时而过

by Rolain



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rolain/pseuds/Rolain
Summary: “你有两个选择，或者在这里射穿我的火种舱，或者总有一天后悔没有这么做。”面罩的好处是能掩饰表情，然而声调中的叹息无法隐藏，虽然擎天柱本来就没有那个打算。
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Starscream
Kudos: 1





	[柱红（隐）] 瞬时而过

[柱红（隐）] 瞬时而过

97％……98％……99％…………100％  
充电完成。重启开始。

光感处理终于开始工作，接收到的是低头忙碌的蓝色SEEKER的影子。这画面有种微妙的违和感……白色喷气口么………为何逻辑回路里的应答是白线略过蓝色双尾翼……错了，他纠正自己，那是塞伯坦时期的惊天雷。

“没有看起来那么糟。”将他疑惑的神情理解为疑问，蓝色SEEKER回答，“你的处理很及时，而且自修复系统一直在工作，剩下的检修看来用不了几个周期。”

红蜘蛛抬起左腕，尝试着活动了一下。“换了新轴承？”

“旧的那个不能用了。你怎么做到只用一只手修复那些短路的接线？”

“没选择的时候什么都得干，另外……”红色SEEKER偏过头，看向焊接台上的火花四溅。

“装甲全走形了，这么修下去不如干脆做套新的。你怎么搞成这副样子，和机器恐龙干架？”闹翻天揭开防高强度闪光的护镜丢过来一句。

红蜘蛛微微抬起嘴角，“差不多，雪暴兽的壳也许更厚一点。”

SEEKER们自被创造之日便滋生于性格回路的高傲不乐意被其他型号动内部线路，除非比较严重的损伤，他们更倾向于彼此修理。而旷日持久的战争使得大部分霸天虎成为过得去的修理师，毕竟挖地虎们不是总有时间为所有伤者服务。

抑扬顿挫却缺乏感情的声音从门口传来：“首领找你。”

“现在？”调整了一下平衡，空战指挥官从充电床上坐起来。“声波，如果你的视感应运作正常，就去告诉我们伟大的首领，我尚在——修复中。”

“威震天命令你立刻向他汇报。”通讯官一丝不苟地重复了一遍，态度不亢不卑，并未在霸天虎第二权威者的严厉瞪视下退让半分。

现在轮到红蜘蛛必须思考这个命令是否只是单纯的不合情理还是别有意图。总体来说，威震天并不经常刁难他的部下。

“既然我们的首领对我如此想念……”低哼一声，红蜘蛛示意惊天雷退开，向闹翻天伸出右手。放下焊枪，黑色SEEKER把尚未修好的装甲抛过去，稳稳地落在红蜘蛛手中。亮丽的涂装在焦黑的战伤下几乎无法分辨，但是如今别无选择。红蜘蛛合上胸部和腹部的装甲站立起来，声波不失时机地消失在门外。

“我们怎么办？”惊天雷对正往外走去的红蜘蛛发出疑问。

空战指挥官停住脚，略略思考的同时手指在金属的门框上轻轻敲击了一下。

“等在这里。”他回头对僚机们下令，“不会很久的。”门在他身后无声合拢。

曾经他们是塞伯坦的空中霸王，锐利的翼尖撕裂空气阻力，极速掠过错综复杂的高楼间隙。他们在古老而繁华的机械都市散布死亡与毁灭，爆炸的火光染红暗淡的夜幕。在战争之初他们尚未成为熟练的战士之前，只有靠天性使然的冒险渴望弥补那些欠缺。

他无数次严厉警告闹翻天不要脱离队形，并在黑色SEEKER杀红了眼的亢奋状态时提供掩护。即使被制造为武器，战斗数据的累积依然需要时间。并不是所有的武器都可以成为战士，太多在那之前已经被轰成碎片。

在威震天把他们投入战场后也曾发生过极端的情况。但是更多的时候，空战指挥官，总是，能够把队伍带回来。某种意义上红蜘蛛扮演着保护者的角色，即使这并非出于他的意愿。而这微弱的安全信赖使他自己的分队中极少遭到质疑，即使有时他拟定的计划比最高指挥者更为疯狂。

“看到你平安无事真令我欣慰。”银色暴君的语调听起来有微薄的诚恳和相当多的讽刺。威震天坐在高高的指挥椅上，这种不得不仰视的角度始终是红蜘蛛不满的来源之一。

飞行者们总是习惯于俯视一切。正如他们初识的时候。

在失败的探险任务直接导致他的搭档遇难之后，为了让变得有些沉默寡言的SEEKER重新振奋起来，另外两个说服红蜘蛛一起观看最热门的角斗表演。

“你迟到了！！！”闹翻天兴奋地吼道，“精彩的都他流水线的结束了！！”

“相反，是刚刚好。”红色SEEKER不为所动，并未沉浸在全场的激烈气氛之中。观众们疯狂地欢呼，向场地中央的胜利者，他们的偶像——那著名的角斗士致意。

碎裂的装甲，断肢，润滑液和闪着玫红色荧光的能量撒得遍地都是。红蜘蛛看过不只一次角斗，重复的暴力演示的过程并无更多乐趣可言。然而威震天是不同的，银色的战车不只拿暴力当作表演。相反，他将之运用为一种手段，使自己为明星以外的，更多的东西。

那个家伙想要成为神。红蜘蛛冷冷地想，而那些正在欢呼的蠢货们会成为这个伪神的信徒、追随者、还有——炮灰。

他站在高高的观景台俯视接受膜拜的角斗士，威震天对着环绕的观众们挥手，然后在微妙的角度，他们视线相接。那算得上是非常远的距离，但是对必须在高空锁定地面目标的战机和拥有远射能力的战车来说不成问题。短短的对视同时交流着挑衅和邀约。

深夜他再次飞过曲终人散的角斗场，不出所料看到凯恩的明星独自站在那里。红蜘蛛关闭了推进器，借着风力滑翔降落，精准地落在威震天的面前。虽然不乏炫耀的意图，不过对于这个意义特殊的会面，这样的礼节和庄重或许是适合的。

“帮助我。”角斗士向飞行者伸出右手，“你会得到想要的东西。”

威震天需要飞行的能力，这个能力在当时非常稀少。红色SEEKER成了他的帮手，或者帮凶。他们是最佳也是最差的搭档，在此后延续的漫长的九百万年之中。

“我相信伟大的首领不会只是找我来聊天而已。”SEEKER用同样的讥讽回应着上司。

“当然，”调整了一下姿势，暴君仔细打量着他的副手。“告诉我，你碰到擎天柱了吗？”

“他？”红蜘蛛让自己的声音充满惊讶，“为什么？”

“你坠落之前射出的导弹击中了他们站立的地方，现场混乱，似乎擎天柱也掉下去了，就在你坠落之后。”

“天杀的谁给你许可动我的线路！！！”红色SEEKER的怒火贯穿红色卡车的音频接受器。

“如果你更喜欢光荣殉职——如果霸天虎有这个词汇，我们可以等下商量。”有史以来最伟大的汽车人首领维持着沉稳，“现在，如果你的自检系统还在工作，告诉我哪里还有短路。”

“你不提醒我差点忘记……”空战指挥官抱起手臂，手指抵住面部装甲的下端。“没错，我们碰面了，像好朋友一样聊天，尽释前嫌，一起回忆战前时期的美好时光，最后友好地告别……你觉得可能吗？”

暴君微微前倾，绷紧的机体清晰地表达着耐性的削减。

“事实是，如你所见，我自顾不暇。不管是擎天柱还是擎天柱的碎片，什么都没看到。”红蜘蛛坦然地摊手耸肩。

SEEKER算得上是种优雅的型号。他们既不喜欢过度劳苦也不喜欢保持不雅观的外貌。选择在装甲尚未修复时服从召唤，除了威震天的权威之外，也为了让自己的说辞更有实据。而这的确奏效了。

霸天虎首领审视完红色SEEKER斑驳的涂装和装甲的裂痕，重新靠回座椅。“很好，你可以走了。”

空战指挥官服从地离开了指挥室。一闪而过的诡秘笑容在隐没在黑暗之中。

事实总比猜测更加难以置信，不是么？

引擎逐渐增加转速，红蜘蛛满意地发现虽然不能达到高速，目前这样也可以忍受。可以重返天空令他芯情很好。他维持着离地数米的姿势，擎天柱就在他身后。汽车人首领隐忍的黯然令他不禁有调侃的意图。

“你有两个选择，或者在这里射穿我的火种舱，或者总有一天后悔没有这么做。”

面罩的好处是能掩饰表情，然而声调中的叹息无法隐藏，虽然擎天柱本来就没有那个打算。

“我已经作出选择，并且已经在后悔。”

他给了昔日的——现在或许仍然是的——敌人，一个真正的微笑，接着不回头地增加马力冲向了天空。

THE END


End file.
